Mating electrical connectors typically include dielectric housings respectively mounting a plurality of terminals or contacts which, when the connectors are mated, establish an electrical interconnection. For instance, the mating connectors may be male and female connectors or plug and socket connectors for electrically connecting the terminals or contacts mounted therewithin. In some instances, the connectors have complementary interengaging locking mechanisms for locking the connectors together when mated.
Locking mechanisms for electrical connectors have caused problems in the past, because they can significantly increase the amount of forces required to mate or unmate the connectors and interengage the locking mechanisms. Consequently, connectors have been designed with locking mechanisms that are automatically engaged with ease when the connectors are mated, and separate coupling devices are movable into position after mating to make it considerably more difficult to unlock the mechanisms. However, heretofore such systems have been rather complicated and not very cost-effective because of the number of components required. This is particularly true in shielded electrical connectors which require still further shielding components.
The present invention is directed to solving the above problems by providing a lockable electrical connector which is considerably less complicated, includes fewer components and is more cost effective than lockable connectors heretofore available.